User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE, RATINGBLOCKS!
Because rating is nice. Only for Numberblocks above Ten. OH YEAH, IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY IT! Which is exactly what you should be doing. Don't just scream out anger just because I hate cliches. PBS66Wikia Oh, gosh. It's one of those people who use cliches. Twenty has gloves and LOOKS LIKE A MURP BETWEEN TWO AND TEN. And he is a super-rectangle? OH NO! And then Twenty-One has TRIPLE SEVENS TO GET HIM OUT OF TROUBLE, AND YOU CAN'T JUST USE THE "It's a multiple of 7!" EXCUSE TO GET YOU OUT OF TROUBLE! Not even saying that they're siblings will get you out of trouble! And indeed, Thirty looks like Three and Ten got mixed- I mean, MURPED together with Eighteen to become an ultra mega cliche. Thirty-Five looks drunk, Thirty-Six is cliched, Thirty-Seven looks like she ate a boulder while being startled, Forty One looks like he's about to fall face down, Forty-Three looks like Fourteen as the Hulk, Fourty-Four looks like an absolute Hulk version of Eighteen, Forty-Five IS AN EXTREMELY CLICHED NUMBERBLOCK WHO LOOKS LIKE FIVE HOLDING HEAVY BLOCKS ON HER, Forty-Seven looks like he got punched in the face, Forty-Eight is MORE CLICHE, Forty-Nine looks like he is staring at you, and so on. Fifty-Five looks like Five but she got murped with five Tens TBH. Was going to say "fatter" but... I don't want a raging death mob coming towards me. FINAL SCORE: 4/10 - Most of them lack creativity. BARELY. ANY. CBeebies Have they gone lazy? Seriously, have they? Most Numberblocks REUSE eye shapes. And they encouraged cloning/being cliched way too much now. And then they got lazy on Twelve and others. Thirteen is not unlucky, he just splits when he hears his name (barring his debut where whenever he says his name something happens most of the time, like flying into a lamppost and getting stuck). And boy, it's time to list the sins dumb stuff! *Eleven is okay. Nothing special except the fact she kinda looks drunk. *Twelve is a wasted opportunity and just sets up a boring new cliche where anything with more than six... uhh, multiplication digits is a super rectangle. Also, she keeps saying she's the master of the rays but *Thirteen, as said, DOES follow his number meaning, but in a poor way; when he hears his name he splits apart. *Fourteen is a big let-down. He's double lucky which was already overused, and he has RAINBOW EYEBROWS. Don't stare at me like that, Jaydob04! *Fifteen just literally encouraged people to make the cliched Step Squads where people would slap masks on all Triangle numbers and make them have a squad. Not even TSRITW loves it! *Sixteen... is not a party-starter. Seriously. I would like to mention that her song sounds like an explanation more than a song. *Seventeen is good except people are now screaming "painter Seventeen is better than ninja Seventeen" since his personality was based off of... Seven. Rainbow. Oh gosh. *Eighteen, while funny, is COMPLETELY immature, which contradicts a meaning which could've been used instead of being a super rectangle; the age you become an adult. Seriously, if they made him mature rather than a braggart who is immature, I'd DEFINITELY be fine but he might end up lower. *Nineteen is one of most screwed up Numberblock where CBeebies, well, why? CBeebies just gone dumb and say that she has a talent, which is not her curved eyebrows, but rather, being a shapeshifter. All Numberblocks can shapeshift, so there you have it! CBeebies gone dumb. *Twenty... yep, judged it too early. It's now going down to 6 on my list. Why? **He has something which looks like an array display. **He's basically wearing glasses. **HE SOUNDS LIKE TWO. Come on! Just because they're a multiple of Two doesn't mean they instantly look like Two! **IF HE WAS OLD, he would've stayed on number one. In short, they've gotten... lazy. FINAL SCORE: 3/10 - EDIT: Nevermind. Punchcar63 It pains me to question how the heck CBeebies even likes his art even if it has ultra-exaggerated teeth (Battle says it looks like it's from a horror movie, which I have to agree with him because, well, yeah, they kind of look like demonic toys). A painful question, but... sometimes he DOES have creativity, but 90% he is uncreative. For example, his Twenty-Seven is a painter (I am pretty sure Twenty-Seven is not going to be a painter or a Numberblock related to cubes. Seriously, this is CBeebies, and we can't just show 3D shapes to younglings!) FINAL SCORE: 3/10 - HOW DID CBEEBIES EVEN MANAGE TO SAY THANK YOU EVEN WITH THE UGLY DESIGNS?! Jaydob04 ...ehm can you please stop whining like a brat and just accept the fact you're not protecting the wiki from insults but rather being butt-hurt since I said I hate cliches? Nothing to say other than... uhh, yeah. FINAL SCORE: 6/10 - I had to give you this score to prevent you from giving me the death stare, but honestly, some Numberblocks' designs and personalities can honestly be worked on. MarzialIsGood I stare at them. Eighteen is super cliche, Twenty-One is also super cliche, you get it. FINAL SCORE: 5/10 - After all, Marzial isn't good at all. TSRITW Most of his Numberblocks are OK, but to point out some flaws: *Thirteen: Personality doesn't make sense as not all magicians would have a stick of like 13 something but OK. *Fourteen: It's rainbow. Enough said! *Fifteen: Just because they're a super hero doesn't mean they must look like Eight. *Twenty-Five: Seriously? Just because they're 5x5 is not an instant "we gain gloves" thing. *Twenty-Eight: Fixed? More like BROKE, because he broke Twenty-Eight into cliched! *Thirty: Just because they're a multiple of 10 does not mean they look like 10. Thankfully, his 21 is not a trashy "rainbow step squad" thing. FINAL SCORE: 8/10 - Some are OK but some are... poor. BattleReviews He's absolutely good here. *Eleven is a bully with a red X on him. *Twelve is the opposite of Eleven, but lacking the X. *Thirteen is based off of Aries. *Fourteen is your average cool Sans character. If you're asking if he's double lucky, no. *Fifteen's a cat. Mreow! *Sixteen is a jewel lady, I guess. *Seventeen is a car fan. Probably a Numberblocks racer. *Eighteen is the most mature Numberblock. *Twenty is basically Six's older sister, well, ever heard of the D20? FINAL SCORE: 9/10 - It pains me to say that I have a feeling Fifteen has gloves... DennyYahna Designs look horrible. They all look like objects and some old ones have enlarged parts. Gallery below. He made new ones, but... Numberblock 16.jpg|Elongated blocks?! My 2nd design for Sixteen.jpg|Still some crud. My design for Numberblock 17.jpg|A Filipino flag for odd reasons, not trying to be racist, but... what does that have to do with 17? Numberblock 18 the Super Rectangle.jpg|SHRUNKEN BLOCKS?! That's Twevle, but with split Numberblocks! Screenshot 92.jpg|What does this have to do with tennis? I mean, 19? Screenshot 95.jpg|OH, PLEASE! Just because they're a multiple of Two doesn't mean they get stars! Screenshot 96.jpg|Super uncreative! Screenshot 98.jpg|Same here! What's up with these flags? No, I'm not trying to be racist, but... Numberblock 23 the Hotel Employee.jpg|...average Numberblock 24 the Bigger Super Rectangle.jpg|The file name says it all. It is a bigger, fatter, cliched version. OF TWELVE. Numberblock 25 the Roblox gamer.jpg|''What on earth does 25 have to do with Roblox? What about Christmas?'' Numberblock 26 the Chef.jpg|Judging by the fact that someone's Thirteen is a good cooker, I think this one is extremely unoriginal because 13x2. Also, what does cooking have to do with 26? What about the alphabet? Numberblock 27 the DVD Collector.jpg|You know that 3^3 = 27, a cube, yet you wasted all your time just to make a DVD guy. Numberblock 28 the Lucky Special Secret Agent.jpg|Do I have permission to bring out a bazooka every time I see a cliched Numberblock with more than 1 cliche? Numberblock 29 the Philippine Jeepney Driver.jpg|What is a Jeepney? Numberblock 30 the Philippine Starblock.jpg|Why does this have to be cliched? Numberblock 31 the Photographer.jpg|...the number 31 is when Halloween is here but this is just a photographer. Numberblock 32 the Square loving Octoblock.jpg|Those are object arms and Octoblock is Eight's alternate name. Numberblock 33 the 11x3 Footballer.jpg|I have a feeling all these 11 multiples are going to be soccer-related... with... flags on them for no reason... Numberblock 34 the Professional Gamer.jpg|....why is there so much "Gaming Numberblocks" in his category? Numberblock 35 the Connect Four player.jpg|uhh okay Numberblock 36 the Noodle Mukbanger Square.jpg|Are those supposed to be glasses or eyes? Tell me! The Vlogger Sixes (Numberblock 36's Alter-ego).jpg|''Wait, so not even the Canon Numberblocks are safe from being objects?!'' FINAL SCORE: 1/10 - This is not an object show, Denny. FACT-SHEET *Heist has a crud plot twist where they were only just going back to get One's teddy bear. That doesn't matter, since the episode would encourage sneaking into breaking into museums. Also, for some reason, Twenty manages to manipulate the robots into not... tickling them to death. *I am scared about Twenty-One... someone give me a barf bag... if that's official... CBEEBIES IS GETTING A -1000/10. **Not even Jaydob04 and Punchcar63 liked it! Neutral-to-Worst Cliche List This is basically the cliche list which sums up; with 1 being "Boring, but Eh" with the higher becoming "Absolute Hate" #'Marsneeze Holt Shot CHX^2': Hey, at least Sixteen doesn't sneeze frequently anymore, right? #'Look at the Ones Digit': Seventeen. OH, GOSH. Hey, at least it's not overused! #'Square Gangs': Do all squares have to have a gang? Oh well, the worst part is that most square gangs are named "The (X) (X)s", barring One's square gang (The One One, yet that's still cliche) and Four's square gang (The Terrible Twos). #'Step Squad': Would you stop making Twenty-One a Step Squad?! #'"It's a Multiple of (X)!"': By saying that, that is a purely crud excuse and you don't even know it. You just instantly think that they've just calmed down and you're excused, but nope. #'Super-Rectangle': ONE'S ENOUGH, ONE'S ENOUGH! ONE'S ENOUGH! JUST HAVE TWELVE AS ONE AND THAT'S ALL! #'Rainbows and Being (X) Lucky': NOT AT ALL WILL I HAVE A MULTIPLE OF SEVEN EVER BE RAINBOW! #'Slap a Numberblock's Body onto Another Numberblock's Body': You guys, please STOP. What has CBeebies even done to your brain?! Coming soon is going to be "Slap A Living Numberblock's Body onto Another Living Numberblock's Body" which consists of simply slapping two living Numberblocks onto other's body. Like with Twenty-One, for example. CBeebies needs to be more creative. EDIT: TSRITW just trashed me on. He must be really butt-hurt and immediately I'm thinking he's not smart. Seriously. He cheats, he breaks rules, he bashes newbies for not knowing how to use a template, he constantly polices people, he tries to use the "It's a joke" excuse to get away scot-free (which unfortunately works. And he tried to use the "It's a joke" excuse to get away on his mean memes he made about me getting wrecked just because I hate cliches and the blog which trashed me on), but most importantly, he's got absolutely negative five thousand brain cells! Okay, maybe negative a thousand in case TSRITW gives me the death stare. EDIT #2: Everybody who decided to rant on this blog is purely a whiny, butt-hurt idiot who didn't read fine print at all. Jaydob04, if you try and use "I am protecting this wiki from insults" excuse, you just proven yourself as truly butt-hurt. And if you delete this blog, you are extremely butt-hurt. Everybody except BattleReviews/KingOfEmotion gangs up against me and THAT'S NO FAIR! EDIT #3: Jaydob04, I am leaving you alone, you're just whining. You can just simply ignore this thing or better! But deleting this blog makes you look EXTRA whiny to me and Battle. Category:Blog posts